Odd Keystone
|} The Odd Keystone (Japanese: かなめいし Keystone) is a type of item introduced in Generation IV. Odd Keystones act like containers, capable of trapping and binding inside themselves. All Spiritomb use it as a base. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,050}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Odd Keystone can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect In , an Odd Keystone can be placed in the Hallowed Tower, which is located on in the Sinnoh region. This item has no use in other regions. If the player talks to 32 or more other players in the Sinnoh Underground after placing the Odd Keystone, a wild will be encountered the next time the player inspects the Hallowed Tower. While in theory it is necessary to talk to 32 different players, in practice another player can be counted twice as long as the player themselves leaves the Underground or enters their Secret Base using the "close door and decorate" function between the interactions; this potentially allows a player to encounter Spiritomb by interacting with the same player 32 times. Once placed in Hallowed Tower, the player can check the Odd Keystone to track their progress. The message gradually changes as the player interacts with more players in the Underground. Description |A vital item that is needed to keep a stone tower from collapsing. Voices can be heard from it occasionally.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Twinleaf Town, | The Underground |- | | | Trade |- | | | Trade |- | | | Join Avenue |} |} Appearance Other appearances The Odd Keystone is clearly visible on 's body. In , an Odd Keystone appears in the overworld on Sea Mauville. It appears just before the player faces Spiritomb and therefore cannot be collected. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, when the and reach Sealed Ruin Pit (the ultimate floor of Sealed Ruin), they only see an Odd Keystone, not realizing it is a Pokémon. Suddenly, it will reveal itself to be and attacks the duo. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Spiritomb's ing sprites involve it returning to the Odd Keystone. In the anime In The Keystone Pops!, while and were having a practice battle between and , Buizel's accidentally destroyed the Hallowed Tower, releasing a from the Odd Keystone sealed inside of it. Ash and later battled against Spiritomb, eventually defeating it and resealing it back into the Odd Keystone, which was then placed back into the rebuilt Hallowed Tower. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cynthia's is connected to an Odd Keystone, which was fully seen in Shunning Spiritomb, when the Forbidden Pokémon was by Cyrus's and it retracted into the stone. An Odd Keystone appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny among the rare stones that had found during his stay in Sinnoh. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=楔石 |zh_cmn=楔石 |fi=Outo riimukivi |fr=Clé de Voûte |de=Spiritkern |it=Roccianima |ko=쐐기돌 Sswaegi Dol |pt_br=Pedra sagrada |es=Piedra Espíritu P. Espíritu Piedra Base |vi=Đá Đỉnh Vòm }} Category:Items de:Spiritkern es:Piedra espíritu fr:Clé de Voûte it:Roccianima ja:かなめいし zh:楔石（道具）